Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 4
This page contains the whole chapter 4 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter shows one of the new stories that will approach the Golden Bracelets to the God of the Oceans, Poseidon. He will need the help of the heroes to avoid the invasion of the Deep Sea Army. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter B. Besides, the player will travel through Atlantis, a city under the sea in which all the events of the chapter happen. Chapter 4: The Fight for the Sea S.O.S. Welcome back to Kardias Icaria. There, Jessica, Axel, Nestor and Laura are waiting for you. This time it is not to tell you about bad news. They will invite you to a coffee while they tell you that the ancient Golden Bracelets are researching about the latest wars in which they have lately suffered. When you are leaving the cafeteria, Xander and Ann will arrive to drive you to Kardias Thalassia, the city of the sea. When you arrive, you will find in the port some people destroying the port but a girl will appear to fight them, try to help her too to beat those people (Lv.. 60 to Lv.. 61). When you beat them, the girl will greet you, she is Umiko, Marine Captain of Poseidon. She will invite you to go to Atlantis. When you arrive, another Marine Captain will fight you because according to him, you may attack the city (Lv.. 62). He is Oscilla, the most loyal captain of Poseidon. When you finish the battle, the God appears in the room of the temple... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Umiko*, Oscilla* *'Obtained Items: '5000 HP Potion, Maxi Drink, Oceanic Boomerang, Amber Parfum ''(through the road Icaria-Thalassia); ''Drink, Hot Chocolate, Deep Arm, Gauntlet of Seas ''(in Kardias Thalassia); ''Golden Scallop, Ocean Ocarina, Volcanic Glove ''(through the Oceanic Path); ''Ocean Ocarina ''(x2), ''Deep Trident, Pacific Orbitars, Oneiric Bow ''(in the doors of Atlantis). Poseidon will examine you to check if you are dangerous or not. After that, he will trust you. He starts to explain that Atlantis was in a dangerous situation: a God that was sealed in the past is waking up. He will send Umiko to check the temple of the abyss and see what happens to the god. You will join her. There, there will be nothing strange but Kai, another Captain that was guarding the temple at that moment. When he sees you, he will invite you to fight to see who is the strongest bracelet (Lv.. 63). Right after beating him, two Warriors of the Deep will get into the temple and will fight you (Lv.. 63 each). The fight will finish when a strong presence starts to appear through the main room of the temple. He is Thalassus, God of the Deep and the archenemy of Poseidon. To his arrival, a stronger Warrior of the Deep will appear, he is Ptolomeus Warrior of the Abyss (Lv.. 65). *'Unlockable Characters: Kai* *'''Obtained Items: ''10000 HP Potion, Perfect Beverage, Hot Chocolate, Antidote, Shark Claws, Cancer Pincers (through Abyss Road); ''Total Drink, Talisman, Abyss Pincers ''(in the Temple of the Abyss). The Sacred War of the Seas The God will use a strange technique, when you wake up, you will be back in the palace of Poseidon. ''(more coming soon...) Chapter Gallery Umiko.png|Umiko Oscilla.png|Oscilla Kai.png|Kai PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Story Mode Category:Storylines Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games